


The Little Blue Flower Shop On The Corner

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [34]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Human Nature/Family of Blood, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Prompt Fic for Flower Shop AU but I sort of went my own way as you do.





	The Little Blue Flower Shop On The Corner

The little blue flower shop on the corner has only been open for about three months but the residents of the tiny town of Henriks already consider it a staple of their community. The man behind the counter looks better suited for just about anything other than selling flowers and his growls of frustration over a customer who takes too long to make up their mind is legendary, but it's his assistant that is the reason the place has done so well. She's blonde and friendly and has a way of smiling that helps people feel at home and, if sometimes she says words that are pure nonsense, well, no one in the town is perfect and that's the way they like it.

Rumor has it that the shop keeper (he calls himself a Doctor but doesn't seem to know the first thing about medicine) and the shop assistant (she's called Rose in that sort of tone people usually reserve for priceless art or fine wine) are an item and that's why she hasn't given up on the job and found something else - or someone else, marriage proposals for her are as common as rain showers; the eligible bachelors in town far out-weigh the bachelorettes and her smile _does things_ to the heart. The two of them are the favored topic of conversation on street corners and around the well and little old ladies are always stopping by "just to say hi, dears!"

And then comes a day the likes of which the town has never seen (or hopefully ever will again) where scarecrows are wandering the town and perfectly respectable citizens are suddenly behaving extremely strangely and setting things on fire. The Doctor and Rose are there and no one is quite sure how, but they save the day and a lot of people say that's the first time they understood why the Doctor was called the Doctor and why Rose was never actually interested in any of the young men of the town. 

Afterwards they are spotted standing in the middle of town together. They aren't doing anything really, just standing together and holding hands and they look strangely sad. People close their curtains after a bit - it looks like something they shouldn't watch - and when they open them again the mysterious couple are gone. Little Timmy Latimer says later they disappeared in a strange blue box, but he's very young and not entirely believable, but the facts are the little blue flower shop on the corner never opens its doors again and no one can quite bear to tear it down just in case they ever decide to come back.


End file.
